Vacation in Alaska
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Originellement "Alaska B*t*h", mais le site l'a supprimer pour rating pas assez élevé alors, je la reposte. Je crois que j'ai le droit? Summary: Une semaine de vacance en Alaska qui tourne un peu au drame quand Sam et Dean tombe au fond d'une crevasse sans moyen d'en sortir et devront trouver un moyen de survivre. M/M, Wincest. MA


**Titre :** Vacation in Alaska

**Rating :** MA pour gay sex.

**Couple:** Wincest! (Oh que je m'en ennuyais!)

**Résumé : **Alors Sam, Dean, Bobby et Castiel partent en Alaska quelques jours en vacances et les deux frères se perdent en forêt. Dans la neige et la glace, une seule solution se montrent à eux pour survivre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour tout le monde. Oui je sais, c'est un repost, mais le site l'avait supprimé alors j'ai décidé de la reposté. Juste pour voir :P Et bientôt je vais tout mettre ça sur Tumblr, au cas où déciderait de complètement supprimer mon compte à cause de tout mes belles créations rated MA... :P M'enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette petite histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

_**00oo00oo00**_

-C'est la pire idée que tu n'ais jamais eu, grommela Sam.

-Arrête, tu exagères!

-NON! Sérieusement. Je croyais que tu ne proposerais jamais rien de plus stupide que de survoler un volcan en éruption ou que de faire du parachute nu, mais ça, ÇA, c'est ta pire idée.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté?

-JE N'AI JAMAIS ACCEPTÉ!

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Allez Sam, ça va être amusant!

-Non.

-Allez…

-NON! On en a déjà parlé. Je n'irai pas.

-Come on!

-Si tu veux à ce point y aller, vas-y tout seul!

-Je n'y vais pas seul. Bobby et Cass viennent aussi. C'est juste que sans toi ça ne sera pas pareil.

-Écoute Dean, je suis fatigué. On en reparlera demain.

-Tu te défiles encore!

-Bonne nuit!

Et Sam alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami que Bobby lui avait prêté. Ah ce que Dean pouvait être achalant! De son côté, Dean eu une idée de génie. Sam ne voulait pas venir, alors il l'y emmènerait, de gré ou de force. C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, quand Sam s'éveilla, il se retrouva sur un bateau en direction de l'Alaska en compagnie de son frère, de Bobby et d'un ange qui avait le mal de mer.

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

-Ok, j'avoue que je t'ai un peu forcé la main, concéda Dean.

-Un peu? Tu m'as carrément kidnappé! Et regarde où on en est maintenant!

-Ce n'est pas si mal, en fait c'est plutôt joli.

-Tu rigoles? C'est de la glace. On est pris dans de la glace et on va mourir dans de la glace!

-Hey relaxe. Rappelle toi que papa nous a appris à nous sortir de toutes les situations possibles.

-MAIS PAS CELLE-LÀ! Y'a pas de montagnes de neige où on vivait. Comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu apprendre à survivre dans le froid! Si au moins tu t'étais contenté de nous emmener en Alaska au lieu de nous coincer dans un gouffre de glace sans fond!

-En fait Sam, il y a un fond et c'est l'endroit où tu te gèles le cul depuis quatre heures. HAHA!

-Co…comment peux-tu rire dans une telle situation?, demanda Sam en essayant de garder son calme. On pourrait mourir!

-Eh bien justement, je trouvais que ça ressemblais beaucoup au dernier film d'horreur que j'ai vu.

-Tu me rassures.

-Ah, allons Sam. On ne va pas mourir. Cass va bien finir pas nous trouver avec ses pouvoirs divins ou je ne sais pas trop.

Dean s'approcha de Sam pour le réconforter, mais le cadet le repoussa à bout de bras.

-Me touche pas! C'est à cause de toi si on est pris ici.

-Saammmyyy…

-Ne me parle plus non plus!

Sam croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de son frère en grelotant. Ils allaient vraiment mourir. Mais peut-être vous demandez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que nos deux frères préférés en arrivent là. C'est en fait tout simple. Remontons donc dans le temps pour voir ce qui leur est arrivé.

_Quatre jours plus tôt :_

-Eh bien les garçons, vous avez fait du bon boulot, les félicita Bobby. Un nid de vampire à vous seul. C'est impressionnant!

-Merci, répondit humblement Sam alors que Dean se la pétait intérieurement, mais ça n'a pas été facile.

-Vous méritez tout de même quelque chose!, continua Bobby qui espérait leur offrir une belle grosse récompense.

-Ouais!, s'écria Dean. UNE BONNE TOURNÉE DANS UN BAR! SALUT LES FILLES!

-Non mais tu vas arrêter Dean?, s'indigna Sam. C'est tout ce que tu fais de ta vie! Boire et baiser! Ce n'est pas une récompense, mais un habitus!

-Pff. Tu es jaloux parce que tu ne scores jamais, monsieur le dégonflé, et ne me sors pas des mots compliqués!

Sam soupira, si seulement son frère savait pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne draguait pas et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi irrité quand Dean s'en prenait à cœur joie de remplir ses nuits de belles inconnues.

-Tout ce que je veux dire Dean, c'est que pour une fois on pourrait fêter différemment.

-Dans le genre?

-Je ne sais pas, un voyage à la mer ou…

-En Alaska!

Bobby et Sam se tournèrent vers l'aîné Winchester qui apparemment n'avait pas hérité d'un grand cerveau.

-WTF Dean, pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait en Alaska? En plus c'est l'hiver là-bas!

-J'ai toujours voulu faire une course de chien de traineau!, expliqua Dean. Des huskys c'est trop mignon!

-Eh bien achètes-toi un chien et c'est tout.

-Tu serais d'accord?

-NON!

Bobby les regardait se disputer en soupirant. Il admettait que l'idée du voyage était trop soudaine, mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient tous besoin de se changer les idées. En plus, il avait un ami qui pouvait lui passer un bateau alors…

-Bonjour.

-AH!, sursauta Dean en voyant Castiel apparaître.

-Hey Cass, saluèrent Sam et Bobby.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, annonça l'ange d'une voix fatiguée, la semaine avait été longue pour lui aussi.

-Eh bien tant mieux! On partait justement en voyage, annonça Dean. Ça va te changer les idées.

-QUAND AS-TU DÉCIDÉ ÇA?, grogna Sam.

-Maintenant.

-Sam, peut-être que ton frère a raison. Ça vous ferait du bien, essaya Bobby.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?, demanda Castiel.

-En Alaska, répondit Dean avec fierté.

-Mais pourquoi pas en Hawaii ou en Floride? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait en Alaska?, rechigna Sam.

-Parce que se sera beau et que j'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller, répondit Dean en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

-Tes envies tu peux te les mettre dans le cul!, grommela le cadet en allant s'enfermer dans la maison. JE N'IRAIS PAS, POINT À LA LIGNE!

Malheureusement pour lui, Bobby et Cass trouvaient l'idée intéressante et, l'après lendemain, ils étaient prêt à partir (Sam profondément endormis par un truc de Castiel). Le voyage ne s'était pas trop mal passé, sauf pour Cass. Ils s'étaient acheté des vêtements plus chaud et loué une petite cabane près du quai où ils avaient mis l'encre. Ils avaient défait leurs valises, s'étaient commandé une bonne pizza et Bobby avait partit un beau feu dans la cheminé pour les réchauffer.

-Tu vois Sam, ce n'est pas si mal, rigola Dean alors que lui et Sam se réchauffaient devant le foyer, couché sur le tapis.

-Hum, je dois le concéder, je suis plutôt bien en ce moment.

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et sourit à son frère. Dean lui sourit en retour et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi placer, avec le reflet des flammes sur son visage, Dean était magnifique.

-Ok Sammy, je sais que je suis beau. Tu n'as pas besoin de me fixer comme ça.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mentit Sam.

-Une chance qu'il faisait relativement noir car il était sûr qu'il était vraiment rouge en ce moment.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne prends pas, remarqua Dean se redressant soudainement sur ses coudes pour fixer son frère. Tu es pourtant bien foutu.

-Euh… pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Je ne sais pas, simple remarqua fraternel.

-On ne dit pas à son frère qu'il est bien foutu.

-Tu me fixais bien comme si tu voulais me baiser il y a deux secondes. Tes pensées devaient être très belles, rigola Dean.

-Je ne…

-Ne nie pas! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Sam rougit encore plus et ils sombrèrent dans un profond silence… que Dean brisa comme d'habitude.

-Je sais!, s'écria l'aîné des deux frères en faisant sursauter le cadet qui s'endormait. Tu es amoureux!

-Quoi?

-Bien sûr, si tu te perds dans de belles pensées et que tu ne flirtes jamais, c'est que tu as quelqu'un en vu.

-N'importe quoi.

-Allez. Je suis ton frère, je peux bien le savoir!

-Je n'ai personne en vu.

-Sam, je sais quand tu mens et là, tu mens TRÈS fort.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Alors tu as vraiment quelqu'un en vu! C'est qui?

-Non mais c'est trop compliqué pour toi? JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER!

Sam se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Je vais me coucher. T'auras qu'à dormir avec Bobby. Je prends la chambre avec Cass.

-Quoi? Mais je croyais qu'on allait partager la même chambre.

-Nan. Bonne nuit.

Dean grommela intérieurement, s'assura que le feu était sécuritaire et partit se coucher. Dieu ce que Bobby ronflait! Stupide Sam.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla (quoi qu'il n'ait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit), Dean trouva dans la cuisine ses trois amis affamés (NDA : oui je sais, je fais Castiel relativement humain dans cet OS).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-On pensait qu'il restait quelque chose sur le bateau, mais non et on n'a pas fait l'épicerie hier, expliqua Bobby.

-Cass ne peut pas nous ramener de la bouffe?

-Et puis quoi encore? Tu sais très bien que je ne connais pas le coin!

-Hein? Il faut que tu connaisses le coin pour t'y téléporter?

-Bien sûr! Et là je ne suis pas du secteur!

-Ok… alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Habille-toi chaudement, on va en ville, répondit Sam en soupirant. Et on n'a pas de voiture.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à marcher en direction de la ville. Ça leur prit une heure se rendre. Arrivé à destination, ils mangèrent un bon déjeuner dans un petit restaurant et firent un peu d'épicerie.

-Comment on va ramener tout ça?, demanda Dean en regardant le panier d'épicerie qui débordait.

-C'est arrangé, répondit Bobby. J'ai loué une voiture, mais pour bien rentré dans le budget, j'ai du en prendre une plus petite que prévue…

Quand ils sortirent dehors et qu'ils virent la voiture, Dean s'étouffa.

-C'est une blague?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Bobby en grognant. Maintenant arrête de chialer et aidez-moi à remplir l'épicerie. ¸

Dean grogna, mais lui et Castiel aidèrent quand même Bobby a remplirent la minuscule valise de la smart.

-Et maintenant, comment on rentre à la maison?, demanda Dean en fixant la voiture pour nain avec dégout. Parce que je ne rentre pas là-dedans.

-Alors tu marches, rigola Castiel. On se voit au chalet!

Bobby et Castiel embarquèrent dans la voiture et s'éloignèrent en ricanant méchamment. Sam sortit alors du magasin, revenant des toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

Ainsi se retrouvèrent les deux frères Winchester à marcher pour rentrer au chalet, dans un début de tempête de neige.

-Ça doit être une blague! On ne voit même pas à deux mètres devant soi!, grogna Sam. Merci beaucoup Dean. Quelle bonne idée de nous avoir emmené ici!

-Arrête de te plaindre. Suffi de suivre la route. AIE!

-Quoi?

-Je viens de rentrer dans un arbre.

-D'habitude il n'y a pas d'arbre sur une route connard. Je le savais, on est perdu!

-Alors trouvons le nord!

-Pour quoi faire? On ne sait même pas dans quelle direction est le chalet!

-Ouais… Alors marchons tout droit, on va bien finir par aboutir à quelque part.

-Euh, mauvaise idée? Tu n'as jamais entendu le conseil qui dit, rester sur place jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours?

-Non. Allez viens, de toutes façons on ne pourra pas être plus perdu que maintenant.

Sam soupira. Bordel ce que son frère pouvait-être con. Ils commencèrent quand même à marcher, leurs bras levés devant eux pour ne pas foncer dans les arbres sur leur chemin, le vent dans les yeux et le visage rougis par le froid. Ils marchaient encore quand ils entendirent un craquement une vingtaine de minute plus tard.

-C'était quoi ça?, demanda Sam inquiet.

-De?

-Le bruit?

-Quel bruit?

-Quelque chose à craquer. Sous nos pieds.

-Arrêtes, tu deviens paranoïaque. Il ne peut rien arriver, on est sûr la terre ferme et OH MON DIEU!, s'énerva Dean après un autre craquement. Mon pied est dans du vide!

-Quoi?

Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la totalité du sol sous leurs pieds s'écroulait, se révélant être de la glace. Les deux frères tombèrent en hurlant dans le gouffre et atterrirent dans une petite caverne de glace.

-Oh putain ce que j'ai mal, grommela Dean en s'asseyant. On est où?

-Dans une sorte de crevasse, répondit Sam en rejoignant son frère en grimaçant de douleur. Apparemment une couche de glace s'était formée au-dessus de la faille et on l'a brisé en marchant dessus.

-Je vois. Alors on n'a qu'à remonter.

Dean essaya de multiple façons, mais les parois étaient glacées, lisses et trop écartées l'une de l'autre pour lui permettre la moindre ascension.

-Te moques pas!, grogna Dean en entendant Sam rire derrière lui. Tu ne ferais pas mieux.

-Au moins moi je ne me plante pas comme un imbécile.

-Pff. Tu n'as même pas essayé. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Aucune idée.

-Au moins j'ai du chocolat.

Dean sortit une barre de sa poche, mais faillit se briser les dents dessus.

-Merde c'est gelé!

-Non, tu t'attendais à quoi? On est dehors depuis plus d'une heure à moins quarante degrés! Avec un peu de chance on va finir comme ça nous aussi.

-Pff. Pessimiste.

-Non, réaliste. On va mourir d'hypothermie et, en ce moment, je doute fort que Bobby ou Castiel ne songe à venir nous chercher dans une telle tempête!

-Mais non, ils vont arriver.

C'est donc comme ça que les deux frères se retrouvèrent coincer dans une espèce de grotte/crevasse en Alaska en pleine tempête depuis plus de quatre heures. Dean regarda son frère bouder dans son coin en soupirant.

-Sam, je suis désolé.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler.

-Écoute, ce sont peut-être nos derniers instants ensemble, je ne veux pas que tu les passes fâché contre moi.

-Ne dit pas ça.

-Hey, c'est toi-même qui répète depuis quatre heures qu'on va mourir. Je ne suis pas stupide de croire qu'on peut encore s'en sortir, au point où on en est.

-Dean, je ne veux pas mourir, pleurnicha Sam en relevant la tête vers son frère.

Ce-dernier s'approcha du cadet et le pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et le réconforter. Sam enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère et ce-dernier frissonna.

-Ton nez est froid, rigola Dean.

-Je ne le sens presque plus.

Dean sourit et souffla dessus pour le réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda Sam en riant.

-Je réchauffe ton nez.

-Je crois que c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais faite.

-Arrêtes de dire que tout ce que je fais est stupide et remercie-moi plutôt du fait que je te tienne en vie.

-Pff. On ne tient pas quelqu'un en vie juste en soufflant sur son nez, répliqua Sam en rigolant.

Il eut un frisson plus gros que les autres et Dean le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, Dean eu une idée.

-Tu sais Sam, il y aurait peut-être un moyen de se tenir au chaud.

-Comment? Tu vas mettre le feu à la glace?

-Non.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton idée?

-Eh bien, dans un film que j'ai regardé il n'y a pas longtemps, les personnages étaient pris dans une situation très semblable à la nôtre alors…

-Un film porno?

-Là n'est pas la question…

-Dean, je ne ferais pas ce qui se trouve dans un film porno!

-Même pas si ça te tient en vie? Tu sais, je ne parle pas de coucher ensemble, juste de communiquer notre chaleur corporelle.

Sam se décolla de son frère pour lui jeter un regard incrédule.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu veux vraiment passer des heures nu contre moi en attendant de crever? Non merci.

-Ok, je sais que ce serait bizarre, mais si ça peut nous permettre de survivre…

-NON!

-Pourquoi? Tu es trop coincé?

-Ça n'a aucun lien. Je n'ai juste aucune envie de passer mes derniers instants en tenu d'Adam dans les bras de mon frère!

-Pff. Tapette.

-Hey!

-Quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais gay ou quelque chose du genre.

Sam ne dit rien, se contentant de repousser son frère avant d'aller s'asseoir plus loin.

-Oh mon dieu Sam, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

-…

-Sérieusement Sam, je m'excuse.

-Ta gueule.

Un nouveau silence glacé s'installa. Après une dizaine de minute, sentant le froid s'insinuer encore un peu plus dans sa peau, Dean se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

-Hey Sam, si c'est la fin… est-ce que je peux savoir quelque chose?

-… Je crois bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-De… de qui es-tu amoureux?

Sam sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Dean le fixait avec tant d'… espérance? Non, il imaginait probablement le regard de son frère. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dean tenait autant à savoir qui faisait battre son cœur!

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas de qui tu es amoureux?

-Non, je ne sais pas si je veux te le dire.

-Sam, je t'en prie! En plus, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?

-Toi.

-Quoi? Sam, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en amour avec quelqu'un qu'on ne se verra plus!

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Je n'ai pas peur qu'on ne se voit plus, j'ai peur de ta réaction!

-Wow, il est si moche que ça!

-Qui te dit que c'est un mec?

-Eh bien tu viens juste de me montrer que tu es gay alors…

-…

-Alors il est moche?

-Pas du tout.

-Je le connais?

-…

-Allez Sammy, je dois le savoir!

-…

-C'est Castiel?

Sam jeta un regard si «WTF?» à son frère que Dean s'en sentit gêné.

-Ok, ce n'est pas Castiel. Alors… Bobby?

-Dean. Ferma ta gueule.

-Mais je dois savoir!

-Pourquoi?

Ce fut au tour de Dean de ne pas répondre et Sam soupira.

-Ok, si je te dis qui est-ce que j'aime, tu me dis pourquoi tu voulais tant le savoir?, proposa Sam.

-… marché conclu?

Sam fut surpris de la présence de tant d'hésitation dans la voix de son frère. Il se leva, s'approcha de Dean et, tendrement, réunit leurs lèvres. Le froid les empêcha d'abord de ressentir le baiser, mais au fur et à mesure que leur bouche bougeait ensemble, ils purent ressentir leur affection se transmettre à travers leur sang qui se remettait tranquillement à circuler.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, plaisanta Dean en se reculant pour planter son regard fiévreux dans celui de son frère.

-Je t'aime Dean. Je sais que c'est dégoutant, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et maintenant qu'on va mourir eh bien… tu as raison. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais le savoir?

-Parce que contrairement à toi qui avait fait le serment de chasteté, j'ignorais mon amour en essayant de l'effacer au milieu de milliers de nuit de plaisir ou je finissais toujours par crier ton nom de toutes façons.

Sam rougit considérablement et baissa les yeux, mais Dean ne comptait pas en rester là. Après avoir enlevé ses gants, il prit le menton de son frère entre ses doigts gelés pour l'embrasser. Sam approfondit le baiser et, passant ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme de sa vie, il s'installa sur ses genoux et Dean grogna de plaisir comme les lèvres de Sam qui reprenait des couleurs.

-Hey Dean, chuchota Sam à l'oreille de son ainé. Si c'est la fin. Je suis d'accord pour l'idée de ton film.

-Pff. Même si ça ne serait pas la fin je serais partant.

-Tss. Tu serais partant pour du sexe n'importe quand, cochon.

-Hey, c'est toi qui viens de proposer.

-Arg, tais-toi et prends moi!

Dean sourit et retira leur manteau pour les étendre sur le sol glacé. Ils frissonnèrent et n'en eurent qu'encore plus envie de se blottir profondément contre l'autre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et revinrent dans les bras de l'autre tellement rapidement que Sam en rigolant intérieurement.

-Comment tu veux faire ça?, demanda Dean en serrant son frère contre lui.

-Hum… doucement. Pour bien s'échauffer.

Dean sourit d'un air sadique et ricana.

-Très bien. Allons-y… doucement…

L'aîné caressa le cou de son frère du bout des lèvres et Sam soupira de plaisir. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Dean passa ses mains le plus lentement possible sur le torse de son cadet, s'attardant sur les points qu'il sentait plus sensible.

-Ah Dean… pas… pas si lentement!

L'homme ne répondit que par un petit sourire et continua dans sa lancer, descendit plus bas, ses lèvres effleurant à peine de le sexe de son sammy.

-Tu le veux hein?, demanda Dean à Sam qui haletait rapidement avec espérance.

-Dean…

Il le prit en bouche, entreprenant des va-et-vient lent et sensuel, profitant des hanches de son frère qui exprimait toute son impatiente et son désir. De son côté, Sam se perdait dans toutes ces sensations. Il s'était abstenu depuis si longtemps et maintenant… Mon dieu, la bouche de Dean semblait être partout à la fois!

-Plus… plus vite!

-…

-Dean!

Le plus vieux prit un moment avant d'accepter la requête et accéléra son mouvement, se sentant durcir de plus en plus lui aussi.

-Je vais, je vais venir Dean!

Le manque de réaction de son frère lui fit comprendre que c'était bon et Sam vint, s'agrippant sauvagement aux cheveux de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il sentait déjà un doigt s'introduire à son entré.

-Est-ce que ça va?, demanda Dean en sentant son frère se raidir considérablement.

-Oui… continu.

Dean sourit, un mince filet de bave et de semence sur le bord de la bouche, le rendant juste irrésistible. Sam ne put s'en empêcher et l'embrassa passionnément pendant que Dean introduisait un deuxième doigt en son frère. Mon dieu ce qu'il était serré. Probablement à cause du froid, mais dieu que c'était bon. Comment allait-il pouvoir entrer? Sam commençait doucement à boucher sur ses doigts, frissonnant doucement aux moindres nouveaux mouvements de cette main inconnue à l'intérieur de lui.

-Dean… vient en moi…

-Tu es sûre?

-Vient!

-C'est toi qui demande.

Dean retira ses doigts et Sam passa ses jambes autour des hanches splendides de son frère. Lorsque Dean poussa pour s'enfoncer en lui, il se raidit, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu dans le dos de son frère. Sam reprenait doucement sa respiration juste dans l'oreille de Dean qui avait juste envie de se perdre en son frère pour continuer de l'entendre gémir à son oreille comme cela pour toujours. Lorsque Sam fut prêt, il s'enfonça encore plus jusqu'à y être complètement.

-C'est bon Dean, murmura Sam la tête enfoncé dans le creux du cou de son frère.

Avec un contentement non-dissimulé, Dean se perdit dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, ses hanches parfaitement synchronisé avec celles de son frère qui continuait de gémir toujours plus fort.

-Oh Saamm…

-Oh god… plus vite!

Sam pouvait sentir la glace peser dans son dos à chaque nouvelle pousser de son frère créant un agréable contraste de chaud/froid qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Soudainement, Dean atteint sa prostate et Sam lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

-Oohhh, refait ça Sam…

-Aahh Deann... AH!

Tous deux n'en pouvaient plus. Le plaisir était trop intense, trop beau.

-Dean je… vais venir.

-Moi… moi aussi.

-DEAN!

Dean vint en entendant son frère crier son nom en plein orgasme. Les yeux fermés, la tête renversé, Sam était tout simplement magnifique. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son frère dans un extrême soupir de soulagement. Un courant d'air froid passa entre eux et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, le corps toujours parcouru des derniers frissons du septième ciel.

-Waouh…

-Tu l'as dit, marmonna Dean. LE meilleur orgasme de ma vie.

-Dire que je m'en suis privé depuis si longtemps, ricana Sam. Je suis trop con.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, rigola Dean.

-Dean?

Les deux frères sursautèrent. Dans leur étreinte, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que la tempête s'était calmée. Un beau couché de soleil était maintenant visible au-dessus d'eux ainsi que Castiel qui venait d'interpeller l'aîné.

-Cass?, s'étonna Dean.

-Euh c'est pas ce que tu crois!, essaya de justifier Sam.

-Haha, tu rigoles?, se moqua l'ange. On vous entend depuis le chalet! BOBBY JE LES AI TROUVÉ!

-OK!, leur parvint la voix de Bobby qui arriva quelque secondes plus tard. Hey Sam?

-Quoi?

-Ta voix porte beaucoup.

Bobby et Castiel éclatèrent de rire alors que Sam avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de honte. Finalement, ils réussirent à être sortit de leur trou et Dean ne se gêna pas pour raconter toute l'histoire. Une fois rentré au chalet, Sam eu la honte de voir qu'il s'était perdu à cinq minutes de la cabane. Ils auraient pu mourir à cinq minutes du salut. Tss. Mais il ne regrettait pas.

Deux jours plus tard, il était assis sur le quai, dégustant un chocolat chaud et Dean vint le rejoindre, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors?, demanda l'aîné.

-Alors quoi?

-Ce voyage en Alaska?

-Pff. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Je vais te le dire moi. C'était génial.

Sam sourit et Dean l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bobby et Cass sortent ce soir. Une soirée au coin du feu ça te dit?

-Bien sûr.

Dean aida son Sammy à se relever et ils firent la course jusqu'à la petite cabane en se tenant la main. En entrant, Dean prit Sam dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

-Je t'aime Sam.

-Moi plus.

-Pff, voyons ça…

Sam éclata de rire et ce laissa entraîné vers une nouvelle soirée de passion entre les bras de son grand amour. Peut-être que… peut-être que ce voyage n'étais pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

THE END!

_**00oo00oo00**_

J'espère sincèrement que ne va pas supprimer la fic une deuxième fois XD Est-ce qu'il y a une limite de fois où on peut se faire supprimer ses fics sans se faire bannir du site? M'enfin, reviews? Je vous aime tous!  
Addicted


End file.
